A Brand New Life
by tyob
Summary: Kitana, Lui Kang, Jade, and Kabal now live mortal lives after the defeat if Shao Kahn. Little do they know their past is coming back to haunt them. nvolves relationships, and fighting.


Hi Guys tyob 123 here. This story is in AU where Kitana, Jade, Kabal, Lui Kang, survived MK9. After the defeat of Shao Kahn the four of them decided to live in earth realm as normal citizens. Kabal can now live without his respirator and he doesn't have his third degree burns anymore. Okay so that's all the stuff you need to know, now on to the story! Oh and its 3 years after Story mode in MK9.

_Jade_

Jade lay asleep in her bed in her two bedroom apartment. It was nothing like the Edenian Palace but, she liked it. Her bedroom was simple containing a bed, a dresser for her clothes, and her staff. Jade tossed and turned in her sleep, having an awful nightmare.

"Emperor, forgive me!" She shouted in her sleep. Only to be followed by a bloodcurdling scream. "NO!"

Kitana busted into the room ready for combat. "Jade what's wrong?"

Kitana's voice woke Jade. Jade sat up breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Kitana sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Another bad dream?" she asked.

"This was the worse." Jade wiped sweat from her forehead. "Shao Kahn beat Raiden and tortured us for betraying him."

"Do you think they might mean something?" Kitana got a worried look on her face. "Then again, you do tend to have these dreams around the anniversary of Shao Kahn's death."

"I have no idea. Listen we're meeting the guys in the morning we should both get back to sleep." Jade looked at her alarm clock. She loved it unlike Kitana who thought mortals relied on it too much.

"Would you feel better if I slept on the floor?" Kitana offered.

Jade shook her head. "I'll be fine." After Kitana left Jade had trouble falling to sleep. She kept thinking of her dream, it had been more vivid than any other dreams she had. Maybe he was returning. No. She put the thought out of her head and got some sleep.

_The next morning_

_Kabal_

Kabal and Lui Kang lived in the apartment across from the girls. Every Saturday morning the group would get together for breakfast at the local Café. They would talk about their week or how their jobs were; they tried to not talk about Mortal Kombat, none of them ever wanted to talk about it.

Kabal had already gotten dressed and was combing his hair. He loved living without burns or a respirator. He remembered how Raiden had healed him after he had beaten Shao Kahn. He still had his job as a police officer but, Stryker wasn't his partner anymore. Stryker had been killed by Sindel.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Lui Kang called to Kabal.

"Almost, I just got to finish combing my hair."

As soon as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail just as long as Jade's he left the bathroom. Lui Kang and him took a taxi to the Café and by the time they got there the girls had already gotten a table. Kabal next across from Jade while Lui Kang sat across from Kitana. Kabal had noticed their subtle flirting over the years but never thought it would blossom into anything serious. He preferred to talk to Jade anyway she always had better stories about her job at the town shopping mall.

"So Lui how has work been?" One of the girls had asked. Lui Kang taught Martial Arts to children at a dojo in the mall.

"My students are just fine they all have such potential."

'He always says that' Kabal thought to himself. 'I doubt they all have that much potential'

"And you Kabal?" Jade looked at him.

"Well…works work you know?" He laughed a cheesy laugh.

The group sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before the waiter had taken their order. They always got the same thing Donuts and Coffee, Except for Lui Kang who just got water. While the four of them ate their bagels and sipped their drinks quietly something caught Kubal's eye. He was looking at the reflection of a mirror behind their table.

"SHEEVA!" He shouted jumping out of his seat. "I SAW SHEEVA…in…the…mirror." He looked at the scene he had just made. "At least I thought I did."

"Kabal!" Kitana spoke with anger in her voice. "Sit down this instant"

Kabal slowly sat in his seat while everyone looked at him. "We should go." He whispered.

"Listen, you guys leave and I'll pay the bill" Jade pulled out her purse

"Jade, I'll pay, I ruined our breakfast." Kabal started.

"No trust me that little scene was better than money." Jade laughed.

The boys left the restaurant while the girls stayed back to pay. Kabal was shaken up from the incident. He lied down in bed when he got home. He swore he saw her.


End file.
